eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Uberfuzzy/Archive 3
Thanks for the help Thanks for the reply to my help quest. i didnt know how to respond to the post so i'm coming at you direct, hope you dont mind :), I just joined here yesterday. I did get the totem of the Otter, which was what was suggested by another player that was helping me out. But maybe you might be able to help me out with a couple other things that i dont quite get. first off the chat channel - it seems like there may be other channels to select other than what is there, is there a help channel available and if so do you know how i can access it. It's very rare that i ask questions in game that ever get responses. which leads me to another question, in butcher block mountains, when i reached the dwarven rings, my quest updated saying that now i can travel there, i imagine its the portals that i see people open up that shows the rings. How do i do that - I imagine it has to do with the shrubbery there, but have no idea how to open one and it would come in handy. Thanks for your help, it is sooooooo muuuucccchhh apreciated!! Subclass aa tree's Hi :) I changed the circles of all subclass aa Ring. As i saw Browsers like Internet explorer don't show the ring when you kill on a link there, but i use Crazybrowser (based on Internet explorer) and that browser shows the ring on klicking. So i klicked every ring to check if it's in middle or not. I will check it with firefox too, to see if i see the ring on klick or not. Other thing that i saw while editing. The Enchanter tree shows coercer and warden at the bottom : Categories: AAs by Class | Coercer | Warden but it should be coercer and illu the cleric one shows only Categories: AAs by Class | Inquisitor but no templer Predator AA's says something about weapon thing but that got removed i think :/ i didn't touched that but should be verivied‎ Is there a way to fix that? Chillispike 16:58, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :fixed those class cat pairs, had some typos when i copypasted some things. whoops, nice catch. :as for the weapon thing, your right, most of those got removed, i have removed that table. --Uberfuzzy 17:30, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks for responding.... I sent a message yesterday, but not sure if i sent it right so this is a repeat. Thanks for responding to my question :). The player i hooked up with the other day suggested the totem of the otter, which i got, but I just feel like there are so many things about the game i dont know, which i am getting along without, i understand the crafting and questing aspects of the game and the using the broker maybe the rest just comes in time. I thought maybe you can help with 2 questions that i have. I reached the dwarven rings in butcher block mountins, the quest updated saying that i now can travel to the rings from any location, I imagine i also have access to the rings in greater faydark - but how do i open the portal to go there? I could be very wrong about this next one but im not sure. The chat channel, on sign on it puts you in all levels of your classes channels, are there other channels that can be accessed? If so how? and are there any help specific channels out there? Thanks Again. :Druid rings work like this .. Go to the druid ring grab the bush and start the quest. go home to your priest portal trainer (not the mage one) and hail him once for update (and to get the leaf) and a second time so he opens a portal for you. Use the portal he opened and then use the leaf at that ring. quest done and you get your portal spell. :About Chat channels, the best is to check your server forum on www.eq2players.com to find one. :Chillispike 13:05, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :yes, i did get your message, i was going to respond to it, and got sidetracked by 50 other projects, sorry. :yeah, at first, the game can seem overwhelming, but you do learn it all in time. never feel afraid to ask in game, people are always more helpful then you think. :if you right click on a chat window, theres a menu option called "chat options", there will be a row of checkboxes in the middle of channels that you have access to, one for each "tier" of 10 levels, and handful of others for things like your race, and class and city. :if you type (i think) /chanl it should list all the channels your in right that moment and their numbers :to talk in a channel just put a / and then the number of the channel. for most people the 1-9 channel will be on #1, so to talk in there, just type /1 and your text/question goes here :the 1-9 channel is good for general new person questions, since everyone has access to it, and every person started ofd new at some point and asks the same questions, and people already know the answers. its ok really. :as for the rings. :only druid classes (warden and fury) can open the portals, chilli's correct (go to ring, tag bush, talk to npc, return to ring, use item, get spell) to get the ability to open them :for everyone else, to use the portals that druids open, you have to have walked to the rings atleast once, and clicked on that bush (which you did) :if there is any else you need, feel free to ask. :--Uberfuzzy 13:35, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Cross linking AA-tree's Hi :) 1.) I saw enchanter aa spells had a cross link to the other spells in the tree so i added the same as start for bards aa. I found it kinda annoying to move a side back allways to find the next spell in line, but editing every spell that has a link to it is kinda time intensive too :/ How about a link box on the side like Claymore line for example and for the top spell just a short note like: This AA needs to have at least 1 point to unlock the 5 subclass tree's '' ? 2.) For aa is only required working but not enable. => no link to next spell in line :( Chillispike 15:15, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :the reason we made the choice to pull the aa line tables just a few minutes ago was for the same reason, not every page had them, and they would be a pain to maintain, and they would only work for the straightline class aa's, not the amorphic subclass aa's. :@1, yes, maintaining the links on every page is annoying, thats why i'm a big fan of centralized data. soe makes a change, we only have to change 1 place. one of the things i had planed for AA2, is similar to how we have spells having that little yellow table with the spell line, we're going to have something like that on the right side of the page, like the quest timelines. it was proving to me more annoying then it was worth at the time, and i didnt want to hold up the template forever, so i made a choice to leave that part out for now. :the top class AA should actually have "line=Starter", since that is what it says ingame. :@2, i'm not quire sure what you mean. --Uberfuzzy 15:29, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :: @1: cool :: @2:''For example: ::: ::required is visable on the page and klickable as link ::enable would be the next spell in line but it doesn't show up on page :: Maybe doesn't matter is the link boxes come :) ::Chillispike 15:40, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ah, ok, i see now. problem is what about the subclass AA's that can be opened up by more then 1 path? --Uberfuzzy 16:05, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :That is easy because there is only 1 that opens more on subclass and that is the top one. :Manaflow for example unlocks all 5 tree's if you spend one point in it, same for every other subclass. many a rather simple line would do as a note below it maybe, that would work even on changes since the 5 tree's are allways str, sta, agi, wis and int. :The problem are rather the class tree's because there are often many ways to unlock one or more. ::examples: ::If you spend 3 points in that one you can unlock 2 others ::you can unlock one if you spend either 3 points in AA spell 1 or 3 points in AA spell 2. :Chillispike 16:22, 12 March 2008 (UTC) btw, class aa's are the straight line ones (added with kingdom of sky), subclass are the weird ones (added with echos of faydwer) --Uberfuzzy 16:38, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :eek sry i was allways thinking that subclass is enchanter and class coercer :( *sign* i think that you pick your class on creation now and that eq2players and eq2flames says class forum made me thinking that :/ :anyway i would have a idea for the subclasses ones. since they are a bit complex (not very but a little) how about showing the whole tree and highlight the current picked spell with like a big huge red circlet or so? Chillispike 18:20, 12 March 2008 (UTC) I think we'd like to keep scrolling to a minimum, allowing users a very quick look at what they're reading. The pictures take up a lot of room and wouldn't allow us to keep that aesthetic. A better choice might be the icon representing the choice for the highest level of the AA that you could obtain in game at the time, I think.--Kodia 18:24, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah i guess so, alternative would be that the AA link box just lists all spells from the line and the spell it self has a enablelist to write both following spells and a requiredlist for the spells that can unlock it. :Chillispike 18:39, 12 March 2008 (UTC) lets just worry about getting all these AA's on the new template first, then we can worry about showing previous and next and unlocks later. --Uberfuzzy 19:49, 12 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Timorous Deep Quest Update NPC's sorry for all the mess... was trying to figure out what to put for purpose... havent previously done a page like this so i put Quest update mistakenly.... when i saw the big question mark things i pasted thinking i was linking to the right areas.. and well... obviously i wasnt... lol.. so once again sorry... still learning... Boardfan 05:15, 20 March 2008 (UTC)Boardfan :its quite all right, that happens all the time. most people correct the pages to "quest" fairly shortly just like you did. we go through and clean those up every once in a while, i just happen to notice it right as you made them. its all fine. like we always preach "get the data in, someone will clean it up later" --Uberfuzzy 05:19, 20 March 2008 (UTC) 24 Subclass AA tree Hi :) I reviewed every of the 24 subclass aa tree and moved every circlet to the middle and made some links looking better. I moved some pages (5) to fit better. I moved Enhance: Spirit of Wolf (Warden) and Enhance: Spirit of the Wolf (Mystic) even they only diff is the the in between, but the orignal spell is called Spirit of the Wolf so it's easier to see the diff between those two :/. Chillispike 17:38, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Named, Related Quests I've forgotten what you told me about fixing the named monster template to make sure the related quests can show up with bullets in front of the quest names (the first one in the list is still appearing as an asterisk instead of a bullet). (This was my compromise). I'm a programming idjit. I admit it. Help?--Kodia 14:49, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :done. most wiki markup (like bullets) only work if they are on the start of the line, this is to avoid false markups when people do * things ** like put valid markup :: in the middle of their text. if you looked at the code for the template, the } wasnt on a new line, it was on the same line as the making it do this | * item 1 * item 2 * item 3 which makes the first * item not be turned into a bullet list, what you needed (and what your did was push the 1st * down to a new line like | * item 1 * item 2 * item 3 there were 2 options, change the line to } or take advantage of a weird bug in the parser, and wrap it in another #if (there is something weird in the markup where it adds a in there somewhere and makes it be on a newline even if its not, or something. yes its technically a waste of cpu to do an #if for something inside of an #if for the same thing, but its fixed right now. i'll clean it up when i redo that template) --Uberfuzzy 03:44, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Striped beetle reward query Hi Uberfuzzy, Nice to meet you, albeit virtually :-) I just handed in the striped beetle collection. There is a 60s reward (in addition to experience) but this isn't mentioned on the Wiki entry. I tried to edit the page to add this info, but couldn't see where/how to, and didn't want to mess up the formatting, so I left it alone. Could you tell me where/how to put the extra info, please? Cheers, Catkin Allegra 13:07, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Hi, nice to meet you too. For displaying coin amounts, we use a template called Coin. The details are on the template page, but the basic jist is . If you dont want a certain amount, just leave that section blank( but dont take out the |'s). So for 60s, you would do which would display . As for adding it to the collection, the collection template has a field called rewards, anything after the = and before the next | is displayed in the "Rewards" section on the page. I changed the page to reflect your report, you can see what i did at this link. I hope that helps. --Uberfuzzy 13:18, 6 April 2008 (UTC) New advanced tradeskill quests Hey, I did my best with Advanced Tradesman Service; however, didn't really know if # I should put that as a "next" for Tradesman Service. # If there should be redirects from all TS classes. Did try to look on IRC and in-game channel on Splitpaw, but no-one was on at the time of writing this. :-) Since I only have one toon with 40+ crafting, couldn't really double check the quest names. Care to check that page out? Constructive feedback is more than welcome! Best regards, :-Chalmo 07:46, 9 April 2008 (UTC) P.S. It would really be nice if we had "enter at loc XXX" for zone pages. Would this be possible? :looks good, cant seem to find anything wrong with it. :yes, you did right by putting this one in the "next" of the last one :not sure what you mean by the redirects for the classes? afaik, the quest is the same for all classes, just the crafting step adapts per your class :--Uberfuzzy 14:58, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::I mean: the Advanced XXX Service quests bear different names for different classes. The quest is basically the same (you need to handcraft stuff), but the name's different. Should we do redirects for the names of the each for each class?-Chalmo 18:36, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :re:zones, hmm, what do you mean? we're discussing some major revamping of the way we handle zones in the near future, so any thoughts are welcome. --Uberfuzzy 14:58, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::I talked this on IRC with Kodia, and we ended up thinking that maybe it's best off as it is, and just update zone entrance information for special zones where the zoneline is not obvious; these would include Tenebrous Tangle, for instance. ::Another idea came up though: should zone templates have oaquest ("Optional Access Quest") and raquest ("Required Access Quest") instead of the current aquest field? Most of the access quests are optional, but some aren't, and it's hard to differentiate systematically at the moment. Rehaul should probably move existing aquests to optional access quests by default, and people could update them to be required if that is the case for some zones (think Poet's Palace for instance).